Successful client applications providing a particular functionality are often desirable additions to third-party devices directed to related but different functions. For example, mobile telephones, which typically provide voice call capability and text messaging functions, may find it advantageous to incorporate a client application provided by another entity that enables the mobile phone to be used for wireless data communication. In one example, the client application may enable e-mail communications using the mobile phone.
Placing an existing client application on a mobile phone having its own architecture and operating platform may result in conflicts between specific modules within the client application and certain modules operating within the mobile phone host system. For example, the client application may include a security module for implementing a set of client security policies. The mobile phone may feature its own host security module for implementing its security features. The security features implemented by the host security module for the mobile phone may differ or conflict with the security policies implemented by the client security module. Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that the client security module and the host security module coordinate their security activities to maintain an adequate level of data security.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the FIGS. to denote similar elements and features.